


ERIDAN AMPORA'S FANFICTION BY ERIDAN AMPORA

by erisolshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foursome, Kismesis, M/M, Matespritship, Minor Kismesissitude, Moaning, Multi, Nook, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pailing, Red Romance, Sex, Smut, Tags May Change, Tentacles, Yaoi, cursing, flush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisolshipper/pseuds/erisolshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds out something interesting. Eridan wrote fanfiction of himself with Karkat, Dave and Sollux. </p><p>Should they read it? </p><p>Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie along with its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Wattpad so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes I might have missed. I am writing this on mobile and I have big thumbs. CURSE YOU BIG THUMBS!! Also it's like 2:30 A.M right now so... Yeah..
> 
> Also if someone, somehow gets confused.. All the bold text is Eridans fanfiction, while the regular text is Dave, Karkat, and Sollux(reality). 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Guys! You'll never fucking guess what I found!" 

Dave came running into the living room with a laptop in his hands. Sollux and Karkat were playing a video game. Karkat was losing.  
"UGH!!!!" Karkat angrily paused the game and both trolls looked to the blond in sunglasses. 

"What diid you fiind?"  
"Alright, so I went into Eridans room to ask him something, but he was asleep. I looked and saw he fell asleep while he was on his laptop. I looked and saw this!" Dave put down the laptop on their coffee table as he showed both trolls a profile on a weird site called **Archive Of Our Own**. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN?"  
"It's a website where people can write and read stories. And check this out!" 

Dave showed them a profile that belonged to Eridan.  
"Hahaha! No way! He wriite2 2toriie2?" Sollux burst out laughing. 

"No, even better.." He clicked on one of them. "It's fanfiction.." 

"OH MY GOG.. ABOUT WHAT?!"  
"Well.. This one is called, 'ERIDAN AMPORA'S FANFICTION' by him of course."  
"He wrote a fanfiictiion about hiim2elf? That2 2o 2tupiid." 

"UM.. SOLLUX.. YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT THIS..." Karkats face flushed bright read as he pointed to three chapters. 

**Chapter 1: Karkat**  
**Chapter 2: Dave**  
**Chapter 3: Sollux**

"WHY DIIDNT HE MAKE ME TWO??!! THAT BA2TARD!"  
"Dude, Captor... You're missing the point.. These are about us and him... in a relationship!" 

"........."  
"........."  
"......let's read it." 

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Karkat stopped Dave before he could click on the first chapter. 

"THIS IS SO FUCKING DISTURBING ON SO MANY LEVELS! I DONT WANT TO READ SOME WEIRD ROMANCE SHIT BETWEEN US! EVEN THOUGH I ADMIRE THE ROMANCE AND QUADRANTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, THIS IS JUST SOOOOO WEIRD! AND ****I**** AM THE FIRST FUCKING CHAPTER!" 

"Come on man, let's just read it for irony!"  
"Dave, calm your tiit2 wiith the iirony."  
"They are calm Captor." 

 

Karkat sighed.  
"Come on Karks, let's just read it! While he's asleep and he won't know!"  
"II am a liitle curiiou2 a2 two what he wrote about you kk. Let2 read iit!" 

"UGH, I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
Karkat clicked on the first chapter. 

 

**Chapter one:  
Karkat **

**AN: So hey! This is my fanfiction! Just a little wwarning before you read. This is a boyXboy so if some of you humans don't like that, then wwhat the fuck are you doin' readin' this?  
Also! This wwill contain yaoi, smut/lemon, wwhatevver you wwant to call it. So if this bothers you, then stop readin'. Theses are one shots by the wway. Anywways, enjoy!**

"Waiit, what the fuck doe2 yaoii, 2mut and lemon mean?" 

"UHM.." Karkat flushed.  
"Porn." Dave simply said. 

"Oh my Gog.."  
"Shut up and keep reading!" 

**Kar logged onto his Trollian rather quickly, needin' to speak wwith a certain handsome sea dwweller. He wwas all Kar could think about. He wwas plannin' to make his movve.**

"Oh my Gog, thii2 ii2 2hiitty already."  
"SHHHH!" Both Karkat and Dave shushed him.

 **CarcinoGeneticist [CG] Began Trolling CaligulasAquarium [CA]**

CG: HEY FUCKASS. 

"Hmm.. Pretty accurate so far on your personality."  
"SHUT UP STRIDER!" 

CA: Hey Kar, wwhats up? 

CG: IM BORED 

CA: Okay? WWhat do you wwant me to do about it? 

CG: ENTERTAIN ME, DUH.  
CG: YOURE AN IDIOT SOMETIMES

CA: WWoww, I'm hurt 

CG: SHUT UP 

CA: I wwas kiddin'  
CA: And you can come ovver if ya' wwant. My lusus isn't home. 

CG: ALRIGHT, ILL BE THERE IN A BIT. 

CA: Sea ya'

**CarcinoGeneticist [CG] Ceased Trolling CaligulasAquarium[CA]**

**Eridan, the handsome sea dweller Kar wwas thinkin' about earlier, got excited that Kar wwas comin' ovver. He quickly got up and cleaning up around his hivve for a bit, although it wwas alwways tidy and clean.**

"BULL2HIIT-"  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

**"WWhale.. I think this is clean enough.." Eridan stood proud of the cleanin' he did, and wwalked into the main room, wwaitin' for Kar to come.**

**Kar wwas in a rush to meet the vviolet blood. He smiled to himself knowwin' that he wwould get to spend some time wwith him. Once he apprached the hivve, he knocked on the door. In response, Eridan wwalks ovver to the door, quickly checking his scarf and hair in a small mirror.**

**Once he gavve himself a thumbs up on how good he looked-**

Dave and Karkat both quickly covered Sollux's mouth before he could say anything else. 

**-, he opened the door. Karkat looked up at him and smiled the best he could. He wwasn't knowwn for smilin', but he wwould only smile in the presence of Eridan.**  
**"HEY."**  
**"Hi Kar. Wwon't you come inside?"**

**"YEAH, THANKS.." Kar stepped inside the hivve, looking around.  
"WOW, NICE HIVE."**

**"Thanks I guess." Eridan smiled and closed the door.**  
**"So wwhat wwere you plannin' on doin?"**  
**"UHM.. WELL ITS YOUR HIVE! YOU SHOULD HAVE PICKED SOMETHING FOR US TO DO CABBAGEFUCK."**

"Cabbagefuck?" Dave questioned.  
"Mmmmghhgh?" Sollux muffled against their hands.  
"I.. HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM.." 

**Eridan chuckled softly and smiled his fabulous smile at him, making Kar's blood pumper beat faster every second he even glanced at him.**  
**"WWhale, wwe can wwatch a Romcom if you wwant. I knoww Howw much you love them."**  
**"OH.. OKAY.. WHAT ROMCOM DO YOU WANNA WATCH?"**

"FUCK THIS! I WOULDNT ASK HIM WHICH ONE HE WANTS TO WATCH! ILL BE THE ONE PICKING! MEEEE!!!!"  
"Calm down Karkat. Its just a fanfiction." 

**"Hmm..." Eridan wwalked ovver to the corner of his livvin' room, gazing ovver all the movvies he owwned.**  
**"Howw about Nevver Been Kissed?"**  
**"SURE."**

"AN EXCELLENT CHOICE."  
"Mmmgh mhgh mhgh mhghhg."  
"WHAT?" Karkat and Dave took away their hands from Sollux's mouth. 

"II 2aiid you 2ound liike Equiiu2 when he 2ay2 Excellent."  
"Haha, nice one."  
"SHUT UP!" 

**Eridan put in the movvie into his DVVD player and sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning Kar to come and sit next to him. Kar shyly shuffled ovver to Eridan and sat down, smiling with a light blush. Eridan wwas also plannin' on makin' a movve on VVantas. He chose 'Nevver Been Kissed' for a reason.**

**About halfwway through the movvie, Kar wwas already leanin' against Eridan. Eridan had wwrapped an arm around the smaller one, bringin' him closer.**

**"Hey Kar..?" Eridan whispered softly, looking dowwn at him.**  
**"YEAH..?" Karkat said in return, not taking his eyes off the movvie.**  
**"Havve... Havve you evver been kissed?"**

**The question made Kar's heart beat faster in his chest. Any louder and he wwould of thought Eridan could hear.**  
**"UH.. N-NO.. WWHY?"**  
**"Nothin'.. Just wwonderin'.." Eridan smirked to himself. "But if you evver wwant a kiss... I'm happy to offer one.." He wwinked at Kar.**

**Oh gog, that sexy sea dwweller made Karkat just wwant him then and there.  
"I UM... I-" he wwas cut off short as Eridan pulled Kar into his lap, pulling him close to his chest. Eridan could feels Kar's heart beat speed up, makin' him smile wwith joy. **

**"WWhale..?"**  
**"I.. UM.. G-GUESS I WOULDN'T MIND.." He replied with a shy, but cute smile.**  
**Eridan smiled and placed a finger under Karkats chin, bringin' there faces closer together until their lips locked in a gentle, swweet kiss.**

 

Dave and Sollux made fake barfing and gagging noises. Although, Karkat kept reading. 

**Karkats heart fluttered wwith joy, as his wwishes wwere finally comin' true. He slowwly wwrapped his arms around the others neck, pullin' him closer if that wwas evven possible noww.**

**Eridan smirked against his lips and slowwly slipped a hand up the smallers shirt, gently runnin' his fingers across his grub scars.**  
**This made Kar shudder, and moan softly into the others mouth. He pulled away after a wwhile to catch his breath.**  
**"I.. ERIDAN I-"**  
**"Shh.." Eridan put a finger up to Kar's soft lips. "I already knoww wwhat you're goin' to say.. And I feel the same..."**

**Karkat grinned and pulled the Aquarius into another deep and long kiss, overfilled wwith joy.  
Eridan wwrapped his arms around Karkats wwaist, rubbin' circles into his back wwith one hand. Soon enough, that hand trailed up Kar's back and to his hair. Eridan ran his fingers through the smallers soft hair, accidentally brushin' his fingers against his nubby horn. **

**Karkat gasped and flushed more.  
"DO.. THAT AGAIN..." He mumbled against his neww lovver's lips. Eridan happily did as he said and rubbed against the nubby horn again. His thumb wwas at the base, rubbin' against it softly up and dowwn. **

**Karkat made a low purrin' noise, growwin' excited all throughout his body, especially in one particular area.**

"Oh.. Wow.."  
"Oh my Gog.."  
"......" 

**Karkat felt the tightness start to groww, and but his lip, tryin' to stop a moan from escapin' his lips.  
Unfortunately for Karkat, Eridan heard it and stopped rubbin', lookin' dowwn at Karkats 'Little problem'. He smirked and leaned close to his ear, wwhisperin' seductivvely, "I can help you wwith your little problem if you wwant me to, Kar~" **

**Just the sound of his vvoice made Kar get even more hard. He bit his lip more and nodded shyly, not daring to look at him in the eye.**

**Eridan grinned and picked up Karkat into his arms, in the wway a prince wwould carry his princess. Kar flushed and looked at him. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Takin' this to the bedroom my darlin'~" He purred, wwalkin' to his bedroom. **

"KK, your no2e ii2 bleediing."  
"WHAT?!" Karkat quickly covered his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.  
"Holy shit, like one of Dirks Japanese animes." 

**Karkat started to kiss Eridan's neck as he wwas carried to the room, leavvin' faint hickies to show. Eridan let out a quiet moan and got to the bedroom, placin' Karkat dowwn on his alchemised human bed. Kar wwas surely flushed fully by noww, and his bulge couldn't take the obstacle knowwn as his pants any longer. He wwanted Eridan to fuck him senselessly into the mattress, beggin' for Eridans lovve like a little bitch.**

**Eridan got on the bed, removvin' his scarf and tossin' it to the side. He stripped dowwn slowwly to tease the male beloww him. He wwas dowwn to his boxers.**  
**His chest wwas not too scrawwny, but not all muscle. He had a small pack form in' on his stomach and he had a strong lookin' complexion. Karkats eyes wwidened.**  
**"DAMN..."**

**Eridan began to undress Karkat, removvin' his ovversized swweater. He kissed Kar's neck, and down his chest.  
Karkat squirmed under his touch, and closed his eyes.**

**Once Eridan had got to the wwaistband of Kar's pants, he quickly undid the button and pulled them off, tossin' them aside. Kar's boxers were soakin' slightly at the front wwith pre-cum. He wwas really turned on and horny as fuck.**

**Eridan smirked, chucklin' seductivvely. "My My Kar.. It looks like someone is a lil' too excited~"**

**"S-SHUT UP! ITS NOT MY FAULT.." He looked awway shyly.**  
**"ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS OR NOT? ITS GETTING UNCOMFORTABLE DOWN THERE.."**  
**"Of course wwe are. And just let me take care of that problem for you.." Eridan said softly, pullin' dowwn his boxers to revveal a bulge, drippin' slightly of genetic material.**

**Eridan took the bulge in hand, givvin' it a small squeeze.  
Karkat gasped and lightly clutched the bedsheets wwith his hands. He bit his bottom lip and took quick breaths.**

**Eridan smirked and leaned dowwn, taking the wwrigglin' bulge into his mouth, all the wway dowwn to the base of it.  
It made Karkats eyes open and go wwide, moaning out Eridans name in a wwhimper almost. Is back arched and he ached, wwantin' more. **

**Eridan began to do his magic, lickin' around and suckin' the bulge. He bobbed his head up and dowwn takin' as much as he could into his mouth.**

"Holy fuck..."  
"OH MY GOG.."  
"Why are we readiing thii2?!??" 

**Karkat cried out, "E-ERIDAN!~ IM GOING TO-"**  
**Eridan pulled his bulge out from his owwn mouth, a line of salivva connecting to Karkats tip.**  
**"Not yet." He said, quickly takin' off his own boxers to showw a large vviolet bulge.**

**Karkats eyes wwidened at the sight of it.  
Eridan spread Karkats legs wwide apart and up onto his shoulders for a better angle. His bulge quickly wwriggled its wway into the smallers nook, going deep inside.**

**"O-OH GOG!~" Karkat tilted his head, some tears formin' at the corner of his eyes from the pain of Eridans large dick.**

**Eridan kissed them away and cupped Karkats cheek.**  
**"Just tell me wwhen to go.." He kissed him sweetly in wwhich Kar quickly kissed back.**  
**After the pain had subsided, he nodded.**  
**"YOU CAN GO.."**

**Eridan nodded and began a slower pace of thrusts, each of them slowwly becomin' faster evvery time.**  
**Karkat let out soft moans, then they became louder. He wwrapped his arms around Eridan, clawwin' into his back as they became harder thrusts.**  
**"F-FUCK!~" His nails dug deeper into Eridans back, makin' Eridan let out a moan from the pleasurable pain.**  
**"Kar~"**

**Karkat arched his back and let out a loud moan, signalin' that Eridan had found his spot.  
"R-RIGHT THERE~ OH GOG!" He yelled, wwantin' the same spot to be hit. Eridan smirked and kissed his chest softly, hitting that spot again wwith a hard  & fast thrust. **

**Kar lost feelin' to all senses, lost in the pleasure. He kept moanin' and scratchin' at Eridans back.  
They both couldn't last much longer. **

**"E-ERIDAN~ I-I CANT.."  
"I knoww.. Ah.. It's okay.." Eridan kissed his neck softly, lickin' ovver a hickey. **

**Kar moaned out Eridans name one last time, before releasin' his material all ovver the both of them.  
Eridan soon climaxed after and pulled out of Kar's nook, collapsin' to the bed next to Kar. **

**They both wwere out of breath, and pantin' heavvily.  
They looked at each other and smiled wweakly. Eridan wwrapped his arms around Kar and nuzzled his face into his messy hair. **

**"Lovve you Kar.."  
"love you too.." Karkat whispered, kissin ' him swweetly. Eridan kissed back and smiled against his lips. **

**"Wwe should do that more often, don't you think?"**  
**Kar blushed and let out a soft giggle, noddin' in agreement.**  
**"YEAH.. WE SHOULD.."**

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" Karkat ran into the corner, sitting down, and hugged his knees. 

"II can't beeliieve II ju2t read that.."  
"Holy shit... " 

"KEEP. THAT. AWAY. FROM. ME."  
"Next chapter!"  
"HELL TO THE FUCKIING NO!" Both Karkat and Sollux yelled. 

"Why not? We still got two more! Plus I wanna see who the fuck dominates in our relationship. Cause' to be honest, I think you could've topped Ampora Karkles."  
"Nah, II actually thiink ED would." 

"WHO FUCKING CARES?! I SURE AS HELL DONT!"  
"But you would defiiniitely top ED, Dave." 

"Ha, thanks."


	2. Dave

"Alright, are you done freaking out so we can read it Karkat?"  
"IM NOT FUCKING READING THAT SHIT."

"Ju2t leave hiim iin the corner.. He'll come two read iit later.."

"I'll just read it out loud."  
"NO!!!"

"Ahem.." Dave coughed and began to read it, mimicking Eridans voice.

_" 'Eridan w-wrapped his scarf around his neck, w-waitin' for the blond human to come pick him up for their date. Dawe had asked him out a  
few-w days ago. The sea dw-weller w-was shocked, but he said yes.'_ Aw, cute. Lil' Eri and me goin out on a date." Dave smirked with a small laugh.

"STOP READING IT OUT LOUD!"  
"Then come over here and read it so I don't have to. Besides, it's probably not even a chapter like yours. It looks to be just a date."

"Come on KK. IIt can't bee that bad."  
"FINE!" Karkat walked over to them and sat down, reading it with them.  
"Alright, where were we?"

**Eridan checked the time on his human phone.**  
**"Wwhere the hell is he? He should havve been here by noww.."**  
**Eridan started to think that he's been stood up.**

"Wow, what a diick move Dave."  
"Hey!" 

**Eridan sighed softly and sat on his couch, wwatchin' the time tick by. After an hour of wwaitin' he stood up.**  
**"You knoww wwhat, fuck this!" He marched out of his human hivve and marched ovver to the Strider home.He banged on the door wwith his fists, angry.**  
**"Strider! Open up right noww!"**

**Evventualy the door opened up to Davve Strider. He wwas wwearing shorts and wwas shirtless, showwin' an incredibly amazin' body under.  
It made Eridan lightly flush. **

"Hell yeah I have an amazing body."  
"SHUT UP, YOU DONT."  
"How would you know KK?"  
"SHUT UP AND READ."

**"Hey, what's up Ampora?" Davve leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.**

**"Wwhat the hell?! You had me wwaitin' for evver!"**  
**"Waiting?"**  
**"For our fuckin' date you ass! I wwas wwaitin' for almost twwo fuckin' hours!"**  
**Davve just stared at the vviolet blood and began laughin'.**

**"Wwhy the fuck are you laughin'!?!? Is playin' wwith other people's emotions somethin' you like to do?!"**  
**"Eridan."**  
**"Wwhat?!"**  
**"Check the date today."**  
**"Wwhy the fu-"**  
**"Our date is tomorrow. Not today."**

**Eridan flushed and checked the date. Sure enough, he had misheard the day Davve wwas goin' to take him out.**

**"O-Oh.. S-Sorry..." Eridan looked down, hidin' his face in his scarf.  
"It's cool.. But~"**

**Eridan tensed up when he listened to the wway Davve said that.**  
**"B-But wwhat?" Eridan looked at him shyly.**  
**Dave smirked and pulled Eridan inside, closing the door.**

**"You have to make up for calling me an Ass."**  
**"I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to- It just-"**  
**He was cut off by Davve, pinnin' him to the wall with his arms abovve his head.**

"Well that escalated quickly.."  
"YEAH NO SHIT.." 

**"D-Davve, wwhat are you..." Davve put a finger to Eridans lips.  
"No talking..."**

"NOPE! NO. NO. NO. NO! THIS IS GOING TO GET SEXUAL AGAIN!!!"  
Sollux kept Karkat there with his psionics.

**Eridan obeyed to the blond's command and wwas kissed. Eridan kissed him back, eyes flutterin' closed.**

**Davve released Eridan from his hold. Eridan wwrapped his arms around Davve's neck, and pulled him closer, his fins flutterin' lightly. He lovved the feelin' of Davves lips, and the taste of Apple juice made him addictin' to the sea dwweller.**

**Davve suddenly picked up Eridan and carried him to his room. Eridan squealed a little and clinged to him, scared of fallin'.**

**"Don't worry babe, I gotcha'."**  
**Eridans find fluttered lightly from being called babe.**  
**"Oh Davve.. You shore do knoww howw to swweep a guy off his feet~"**  
**"I know." He kissed Eridan and walked into his bedroom, putting Eridan down on the bed.**

"NOPE! SOLLUX LET ME GO!!"  
"Haha, no way! IIt2 fun watchiing you blu2h and 2tuff. Yet, you watch romcom2 all the tiime."  
"THATS DIFFERENT!!!!"

"I'm going to skip to when we're starting to fuck." Dave said with a poker face.

"NO!!!"  
Too late, Dave went to the next page.

**"D-Davve!" Eridan screamed out as he wwas bein' pounded into the mattress wwith a sexy blond on top of him.**  
**Davve groaned softly, pickin' up the pace of his thrusts on the whimperin' sea dwweller below him.**  
**"H-Harder Davve! Oh cod!" He moaned and begged.**  
**Davve smirked and complied to his wwishes, pushin' in and out of Eridans nook harder.**

**Eridan screamed his name and clawed at Davves back, archin' his back. "F-Fuck~~ D-Davve! I-I can't h-hold on much longer!! Nngh!" He moans, tryin' to hang in for the ride a little longer.**

**"Fuck.. I-It's okay.. I'm close t-too.." He says to Eridan, kissin' him deeply.  
Eridan and Davve call out each other's name before releasin' onto each other.**

**Davve panted and pulled out of the sea dweller, fallin' onto the bed next to him.  
He wwas still wwearin' those shades.**

**"That wwas.. That wwas amazin'.." Eridan nuzzled into Davves chest.**  
**Davve nodded. "Yeah.."**  
**"Davve, take off your glasses."**  
**"Nope. Not today." He smirked.**  
**"Ass hole."**  
**"But you love me. and you better watch what you say Eri~ Callin' me an asshole is what made you end up here." Dave smirked.**  
**"... Wwell.. I do.." Eridan smiled and kissed him. "..and maybe I should call you that more often.. This wwas a fun punishment~"**

"Well, that went better than expected.."  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"A lot of things Karkat. A. Lot. Of. Things."

"IIm kiinda nervou2 two 2ee what he wrote about me..."


	3. Sollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Im sorry for the delay. I recently got back from camping a few days ago.

"Next chapter! And it's the last! "  
"II kiinda don't want two.."  
"ME. EITHER."

"You two are a buncha' chickens."  
"What the fuck ii2 a chiicken?"  
"A cluckbeast."  
"FUCK NO! I AINT NO FUCKING CLUCK BEAST YOU PIECE OF SHIT."  
"Then. Read. It." He smirked.

"II don't wanna.. What iif iit2 fucking wor2e than your chapter2!!!!??? OR WHAT IIF IIT2 IN THE RED QUADRANT???????!!!!!!!!!!!" Sollux started having a mental breakdown.

"CALM DOWN. I DONT THINK AMPORA WOULD PUT YOU AND HIM IN A RED QUADRANT. IF ANYTHING, ITS NO QUADRANT AT ALL, OR BLACK."  
"Ughh!!!!!!!!"

"Come on. You wusses. Let's just read it! He might be waking up soon!"

"ALRIIGHT! FIINE!!!"  
"Get ready for the porn train."  
"SAY ONE MORE COMMENT AND ILL TELL ERIDAN YOU TOOK HIS LAPTOP AND MADE US READ THIS."

**"Haha! 2uck iit Ampora!" Sollux teased as him and Eridan both played vvideo games. It wwas the tenth time Eridan had demanded a rematch after losin'.**

"At lea2t he's hone2t.."

**"Cod fuckin' damn it Sol! You're cheatin'!"  
"IIm not cheatiing. You ju2t 2uck!"**

**Eridan growwled and paused the game, pushin' Sollux dowwn and punchin' him in the gut.**  
**Sollux groaned and pushed him off.**  
**"Wow, you're 2uch a 2ore lo2er.."**  
**"At least I don't-" He cut himself off.**

**"Don't what? 2piill iit Ampora."  
"Nothin'.." Eridan smirked and stood up.**

**Sollux squinted at him and stood grabbin' his wwrist.**  
**"Tell me."**  
**"Unhand me you piss blood!" Eridan pulled away.**  
**"I don't havve to tell you."**  
**"Tell me damn iit!"**

**Eridan laughed and smirked.  
"At least I don't scream so loud wwhen Im messin' wwith myself. You scream reely loud Sol. I bet the wwhole block could hear Ya'." Eridan laughed.**

"WOW SOLLUX.."  
"And it's true."

"OH MY GOG! 2HUT UP! II DO NOT!! IIF ANYTHIING KK II2 LOUDER!!!"

"FUCK YOU! I DONT DO SHIT TO MYSELF UNLIKE SOMEBODY I KNOW!" Karkat looks at Dave.  
"Hey! That was a one time thing!"

"OH YEAH. SUUUUUURE IT WAS."

"Dude, you were calliing out John's fuckiing name. Pretty 2iick dude."

"I HEARD HIM CALLING OUR NAMES OUT TOO ONCE."  
"Oh my fucking God, I did not!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
"Not!"  
"DID!"  
"NOT!"  
"DID!!!"

"You two better not 2tart black makiing out..."  
"FUCK YOU CAPTOR!!"  
"Nah." Sollux smirked.  
"Haha!"

**Sollux blushed.**  
**"I-II diid not!"**  
**"Yes you did. I heard you yesterday. You wwere jackin' off in your room. Pretty gross too.. I heard the names."**

**"W-What name2?!?! II diidnt 2ay 2hiit!"**

**"Yeah you did. Kar, Davve, Ara, Fef, Gam, and mostly me. Pretty sick.." Eridan laughed.**

**Sollux blushed. "II-II.."  
Eridan walked up to him and wwrapped his scarf around Sollux's neck, pullin' their faces close.**

**"Wwhat has a naughty boy like you been' thinkin' about Solly~?"**

" No. IIm done-"  
"Shut up and read."

**"Fuck you!" Sollux pushed him away.**  
**"Only if you wwant to."**  
**"Never iin my fuckiing liife would II want to fuck a piiece of tra2h liike you. Not iin a red or black way."**  
**"Lies~. I heard Ya' screamin' my name, beggin' for me to fuck you senselessly into a mattress~" Eridan got closer to him, whispering into his ear.**

**"I can givve you wwhat you wwant.. You like bein' under someone, don't you? Evveryone alwways thinks you wwould top.. But I knoww wwhat you really wwant Solly.." He whispered, putting his hand up Sollux's shirt from behind.**

**Sollux gasped quietly, but growled.  
".....you have no iidea what you're talkiing about.."**

" **Oh really? I remember exactly wwhat you said..."**  
**"And what wa2 that?" In all honesty, Sollux wwas actually gettin' a little turned on.**  
**" _'Please Eridan~ Fuck me like the little slut I am...'_ Rin' any bells Sol?"**

**Sollux blushed and covvered his face. He kneww it wwas true.  
Eridan smirked, knowwin' he had wwon somethin' today.**

**"I can do that if you wwant~" Eridan purred in his ear, makin' Sol shivver slightly.**  
**"II don't thiink that2 goiing two happen Ampora." He growled.**  
**"And Wwhy n-" Sollux pushed Eridan into the wwall, pinnin his arms abovve his head.**  
**"Beecau2e IIm goiing two bee fuckiing YOU iinto the matre22 twoniight~"**  
**"Is that so?" He looked at him.**  
**"Very much 2o.." Sollux wwalked close to him, kissin' the high blood roughly.**

**Eridan kissed back, biting the others lowwer lip. Sollux hissed and bit on his.**  
**After a few minutes of playing rough, thin's got serious wwhen Sol began to pull off Eridans close, leavvin' him bare against the wwall.**  
**"S-Sol, wwhat about your clothes!? I'm not the only one bein' naked here!"**  
**"2hut up, II'm on iit.. Jegu2.." He growled and undressed himself.**

**After throwwin' his clothes aside, he rammed his bulge(s) into Eridans nook.  
_(I havve no idea if the rumor about Sol's bulge is true or not..)_**

"IS IT TRUE?"  
"Do you have two?"  
"Guy2 guy2... What do II alway2 2ay?"  
"......?"  
"What?"

"II have two of everythiing."  
"OH MY GOG."

**Eridan closed his eyes and hissed at the sudden pain.**  
**"F-Fuck sol.. No need to be so h-harsh.." He adjusted to it.**  
**"Well 2orry Ampora.." He laughed at the sea dwweller and abused his neck with lustful kisses and bites.**  
**Eridan moaned and tilted his head back, givvin' the dominant one more room to please the high blood.**

**Sollux began to thrust, goin' sloww at first, but then pickin' up at full speed and force, fuckin' Eridan into the wwall.**

**Eridan groaned and struggled against Sol's psionic hold, wwrappin' his legs around the others wwaist.**  
**"P-Please Sol~ M-More!" He felt embarrassed, beggin' for more from a lowwblood, but his beggin' gavve Eridan more than just satisfaction.**  
**He nearly screamed Sollux's name as his nook tightened around Sol's throbbin' bulge(s).**  
**Sollux groaned again, mutterin' swwears under his breath as he felt close to releasin' his material.**  
**"W-Where2 t-the b-bucket?~"**  
**"C-Closet! Cod please just- AH!~" Before Sollux could get the bucket, Eridan had released early, making Sollux do the same.**  
**"2HIIT!"**

**They both panted heavvily, and slid dowwn to the floor together.**  
**"S-Sorry.." Eridan muttered.**  
**"IIt2 Fiine.. Your hiive, not miine.." Sollux let out a small chuckle.**  
**"I can't believve you just fucked me against a wwall.."**  
**"Don't pretend liike you diidnt liike iit.. You were 2creamiing my name.. "**  
**"I-.. Ugh.. Fuck you.." Eridan blushed, and finally caught his breath. "Sol..?"**  
**"What?"**  
**"It's my turn to top, ready for round 2?"**

"Oh my fucking God! Best ending ever!!!" Dave fell to the floor, laughing.  
"What the fuck Diid II ju2t read?!" Sollux held his hands to his head, traumatized.  
Karkat laughed with Dave.  
"HAHAHAHA! OH MY FUCKING GOG!!"  
"GUY2!!! THAT2 NOT FUNNY!!!"  
"Yeah it is! You and Ampora are fucking twice in a row!"  
"THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LOVE THE NUMBER TWO!" Karkat and Dave laughed.

Sollux flushed and flipped both of them off. "Fuck you guy2! At lea2t II would get laid more!"  
"Fuck you, you do not. I would."  
"UM EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME? I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT I WOULD GET MORE BULGE THAN YOU TWO!"

The three continued to argue with each other, and eventually it woke Eridan up.  
"Ugh.. Wwhat the fuck are those three goin' on about noww..?" He put on his glasses and stood up.  
"Hey.. Wwheres my fuckin' husktop?" He walked out of the room and saw all of them yelling, and his husktop there.  
"HEY! WWHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOIN' WWITH MY HUSKTO-" Eridan cut himself off when he saw it was on his book.

"Oh 2hiit..."  
"Um.."  
"DAVE TOOK IT!" Karkat pointed.  
"Not cool dude! They read it!"  
"FUCK YOU! YOU PRE22URED U2 IINTO READIING IIT!" Sollux and Karkat both yelled.

Eridan took his husk top and closed it, flushing a bright Violet.  
"I can't fuckin' believve you guys!!!!"  
"Us????!!!!! You wrote THAT!"  
"It wwas nevver fuckin' meant for your eyes!!"

"ED."  
"WWHAT?!"  
"II have two for your iinformatiion."

Eridan flushed more. "O-Oh.."

"Hey.. I think I have an idea to make up for taking your husktop.."  
"DAVE.. ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE..." Karkat laughed.  
"Yup.."  
"That actually doe2nt 2ound 2o bad now that IIve read that.."

"W-WWhat?"

Dave, Sollux and Karkat smirked and looked at Eridan, walking closer to him.  
Eridan backed up shyly. "G-Guys..?"

"Foursome?" Dave smirked.

Sollux and Karkat surprisingly nodded in agreement.  
Eridans eyes widened and he fainted from surprise. His whole face was Violet.

"We'll do iit when he wake2 up.."  
"ALRIGHT, BUT IM KINDA HUNGRY..."  
"Apple juice and Dorritos?"  
"2ure."  
"COULD USE SOME DORRITOS.."

They walked into the kitchen and left Eridan there.


End file.
